The present invention relates to the protective eye wear arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with extra-ocular laser eye goggles for protecting eyes of a subject undergoing facial laser surgery and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present invention will also find application in conjunction with other applications in which eyes must be protected from laser light exposure.
During a dermatologic or plastic surgery, eye goggles are worn by subjects to protect their eyes from potential optical hazards associated with surgical lasers. For example, class 4 surgical lasers include CO2, argon, argon dye, flashlamp dye, frequency doubled YAG, ruby, and alexandrite lasers. Exemplary protective eye wear frequently used during facial surgery include suntan goggles, swimming goggles, or black felt. Suntan and swim goggles are typically formed from a plastic or polymer compound material which can withstand only an incidental or split second laser impact.
When a suntan or swim goggle is impacted with a flashlamp dye laser, the goggle ignites in a blue flame. This creates a potential fire hazard if the subject is under general anesthesia breathing through an oxygen line. When exposed to a CO2 laser, the laser causes a hole to be burned all the way through the goggle after only a period of about eight seconds as well as producing a potentially toxic smoke having an irritating smell. When exposing black felt to a laser impact, its threads can smolder and burn.
In accordance with the present invention, a laser eye goggle is provided which can withstand significant laser impacts to effectively protect the eyes of a subject.